This invention relates to nebulizers for atomizing liquid medicine into medicinal aerosols and, more particularly, to dual chamber nebulizer for selectively atomizing multiple medications simultaneously and providing the atomized medications to a patient.
In the field of respiratory therapy, the primary method of treating patients who suffer from various breathing abnormalities is the use of a small volume nebulizer. The nebulizer is particularly effective because it is capable of delivering medications directly to the lung tissue for immediate absorption. Nebulizers are used to treat a wide array of pulmonary issues ranging from an acute patient who may be experiencing shortness of breath and, as a result, is in need of a rescue medication to a chronic patient who must take inhaled treatments several times per day.
Multiple medications are often required for effective treatment. Currently, the only effective technique for delivering the multiple respiratory medicaments is either to mix them together in the same container or, if the medicaments are incompatible to be mixed, to administer them sequentially (i.e. administer one and then administer the other).
There are many advantages to administering more than one respiratory medicine simultaneously:                The physical and chemical properties of medication 1 and medication 2 are not compromised as a result of mixing.        Improved workload efficiency for the caregiver i.e. Respiratory Therapist in the hospital setting “hospitals save money” as simultaneous nebulization takes less time.        Improved patient tolerance as a result of less time for nebulization to occur; in particular, children with cystic fibrosis require multiple medications for effective treatment. Children are impatient for wearing a mask over their face as they are by nature somewhat claustrophobic. The primary nebulized medication for treating cystic fibrosis is Pulmozyme. Pulmozyme is essentially incompatible with all other nebulized medications which are indicated for treatment”.        Eliminates the visual incompatibility issue as there are instances where the drug manufacturers may not list a certain medication as incompatible with another, but when mixed in the liquid state and nebulized it is obvious to the respiratory therapist that they foam up which results in a much less efficient nebulization process”.        Eliminates the need for costly and protracted research studies. There are many medications that fall into a category where there is incomplete research or no research at all to confirm compatibility.        Hospitals save money as the need to purchase two or more nebulizers can be replaced with purchasing one.        Individuals save money as the need to purchase two or more nebulizers can be replaced with purchasing one in the home setting.        
Therefore, it would be desirable have a dual chamber nebulizer apparatus capable of holding two liquid medications and which can be simultaneously atomized into vapor and administered through a mouthpiece. Further, it would be desirable to have a dual chamber nebulizer apparatus having a delivery member having a flexible neck that maintains the nebulizer in an upright orientation even when the patient is completely recumbent and lying with his head to the left or right.